


Dry Bowser's Comet Observation

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Dry Bowser gets stuck on the Comet Observatory as he bumps into Polari, who runs it.





	Dry Bowser's Comet Observation

Dry Bowser looked around the Comet Observatory as he thought to himself, rolling his grey colored tennis racket around as he sighed.

"Argh... can't believe the tennis court just disappeared on me like that." Dry Bowser said as he then placed away his tennis racket into his charcoal shell, brushing back his red hair. "How am I going to get out of here..."

"Hello there! You seem to be stuck!" Polari exclaimed, the black colored Luma with blue eyes floating up to Dry Bowser as he waved at the disgruntled skeletal reptile. "I see you playing tennis with the other Lumas all the time. What seems to be the problem?"

Dry Bowser pointed at the space that used to have the galactic tennis court on it. "My one way out of here just disappeared."

"...Oh." Polari chuckled as he spun around. "Don't worry about that. I know how to get you back."

Dry Bowser just looked on in confusion as Polari took off, steering the Comet Observatory towards the earth like planet they were by, with the hub going so fast it actually went right through the planet's core, causing it to explode in a violent matter that destroyed the observatory, with Dry Bowser's bones being scattered as all the Lumas except Polari were blasted off into space.


End file.
